Demonica
by 13thKeybearer
Summary: After you die, you become an angel or a demon. Angels hunt Demons. But THIS Demon sees a prize and he wants it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, 13 here. (Obviously) Anyway I am here today to write a story. A tale of two warring species…

-TWO HOURS LATER-

So, here are the songs that inspired me:

Burn by Three Days Grace

I'll tell you now you can't win this  
You're way too slow  
I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn

So let me know just how to take this  
You're way to cold  
Now show me how before it breaks me  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn

Noooooooo, ooooooooh

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn 

Kremlin Dusk by Utada Hikaru

All along I was searching for my Lenore  
In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe  
Now I'm sober and "Nevermore"  
Will the Raven come to bother me at home

Calling you, calling you home  
You... calling you, calling you home

By the door you said you had to go  
Couldn't help me anymore  
This I saw coming, long before  
So I kept on staring out the window

Calling you, calling you home  
You... calling you, calling you home

I am a natural entertainer, aren't we all  
Holding pieces of dying ember  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
Who can I call

Home... calling you, calling you

I run a secret propaganda  
Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
Can I call

*Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception  
Torn by the arms in opposite direction  
It isn't or is it a Modernist reaction

*Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception  
Torn by the arms in opposite direction  
It isn't or is it a Modernist reaction

Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
When a heartache begins, is it like this

Do you like this  
Is it always the same  
Will you come back again  
Do you like this

Is it always the same  
Will come back again  
Do you like this  
Do you like this

Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
If you change your phone number, will you tell me

Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
When a heartache begins, is it like this

If you like this  
Will you remember my name  
Will you play it again, if you like this

Haunted by Disturbed

You're broken, so am I  
I'm better off alone  
No one to turn to and nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I  
Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again

You're beaten, so am I  
I've got a heart of stone  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so will I  
When I awake and remember why I've been running from your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice  
To a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again

You're angered, so am I  
A thousand fires burn  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that I've been damaged by your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

(Remember and you might be welcomed  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Warped into a feeding frenzy at the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mess of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun...)

You're frightened, so am I  
A world of demons wait  
Watching our movements and filling my heart with hate  
You're burning, so will I  
When I awake and discover how I have been ravaged by your

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

And that was the longest bit you will read.


	2. Prologue

And now, the wonderful PROLOGUE!

_**Ye shall fall into a pit of Darkness and Despair…**_

_**Ye shall be tormented by the cries of thy family…**_

_**Yet Death shan't come to thee…**_

_**Ye shall be rescued, not by some miracle or god, but by an Angel…**_

_**An Angel with radiant fire for hair…**_

_**Her lavender eyes shall stare into thy soul…**_

_**Thy redemption…**_

_**It is her…**_

So promising, eh?


End file.
